


Confessions In The Dark

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: While the Beatles are viewing a sneak preview of their upcoming movieA Hard Day's Night,Ringo and George take advantage of the darkness of the theatre.





	Confessions In The Dark

This was it—the moment they’d all been waiting for. After weeks of filming and more weeks of waiting around for all the editing, their first movie was complete. And tonight, Ringo and the others were lucky enough to have their own private premiere of _A Hard Day’s Night_ on the big screen.

The theatre was smaller than most, but with the four of them being the only occupants, it felt huge—and the screen looked even huger. Ringo had never seen his face on such a big screen before, and in all honesty, he was a bit worried about it.

George, on the other hand, didn’t seem to care. The only thing he had been stressing about was whether the concession stand would be open—and when he found out that it was closed, he just walked across the street to buy a bag of popcorn from the nearest store anyway.

After arguing over where to sit, they finally agreed to split up. John and Paul headed to the first row for the ‘best viewing experience’ while Ringo followed George to the middle of the theatre where John’s snarky comments, which would probably last for the entirety of the movie, would hopefully be less audible.

Just as George opened the bag of popcorn, the lights dimmed and the opening sequence began. John and Paul started cheering from in front of them while Ringo sighed and rolled his eyes, causing George to glance over at him and laugh. Still, Ringo couldn’t deny that he was excited as well.

Ringo felt a nudge against his shoulder, and he turned to see George offering the bag of popcorn to him. He gratefully grabbed a few pieces and stuck them in his mouth.

“Take as much as you want,” George whispered as the opening song came to an end.

“Thanks,” Ringo said as he grabbed one more piece and attempted to throw it into the air to catch it in his mouth. He missed.

George snorted from beside him, and Ringo shoved his shoulder, almost causing him to spill the entire bag.

“Hey, keep it down back there,” John yelled.

“Oh, shut up,” George fired back.

Ringo started laughing, but stopped immediately when a close-up shot of his face appeared. “Oh, Christ,” he muttered, looking away from the screen.

“What’s wrong?” George asked.

“Is that really what my face looks like?”

George turned toward him. “Yes. What’s wrong with it?”

Ringo sunk down in his chair. “I look awful. I mean, I know people are always teasin’ me about my nose, but _god_, it really is huge.”

“We’re in a movie theatre, everything’s huge. Just relax, I think you look cute.”

George thought _what_? It was a good thing the lights in the theatre were off so that George couldn’t see Ringo’s ‘cute’ face at the moment. Ringo turned his eyes toward George while keeping his blushing face as still as possible. But George seemed to have moved on from the comment and was still shoving popcorn into his mouth.

So, Ringo pretended that the comment never happened and kept watching the movie.

…Except he couldn’t do that for very long. “What do you mean, ‘I look cute?’”

A piece of popcorn slipped from George’s hand and fell to the floor. “Sorry…should I not have said that?”

Ringo bit his lip. “No, it’s fine. It just surprised me, is all.”

“It surprises you that someone would find you cute?” George asked.

“It surprises me that _you_ find me cute.”

“Mm.” George rested his cheek in his hand, blocking his face from Ringo’s line of sight. He sucked in a breath. “Well, I do. You’re one of the most attractive people I’ve ever met.”

Ringo tore his eyes away from the film and faced George. “There’s no way you’re serious about that—and if you are, then you need to raise your standards. Look in the mirror—then you’ll know what real attractiveness is.”

The bag of popcorn completely slipped from George’s hands, and both of them reached out to catch it before it could spill everywhere. George caught the bag—thank goodness—and Ringo caught George’s wrist. As they both breathed a sigh of relief, George set the bag down snugly between his legs. Hopefully they hadn’t disturbed the other two—

“Ritchie?”

“Yeah?”

George held up his arm—the arm that Ringo was still holding onto.

“Oh. I’m s….” Ringo trailed off before he finished his apology. It was nice, the feeling of George’s skin against his hand. And judging from the way that George still hadn’t pulled his arm out of Ringo’s grasp, George couldn’t have found it too unpleasant either. In fact, based on the conversation they had been having, it was highly likely that George was enjoying it, too.

That gave Ringo an idea. He looked around the theatre to make sure that John and Paul were still focused on the screen—and even if they weren’t focused, the room was surely dark enough to hide what Ringo was about to do.

Ringo didn’t let go of George. Instead, he slid his hand down George’s forearm to his hand and interlocked their fingers—then he held his breath.

The darkness was deep enough that Ringo couldn’t tell if the smile he thought he saw on George’s face was real or imaginary, but he definitely didn’t imagine the way that George squeezed his hand and scooted closer to him. Sighing, Ringo leaned his head on George’s shoulder, then raised their linked hands to his face to kiss the back of George’s hand.

“See?” George whispered. “As I was saying, you’re very cute.”

Ringo laughed quietly as the sound of someone clearing their throat came from in front of them.

“Hey, Paul,” John whispered.

“Yes, Johnny?”

“The acoustics in this theatre are great, aren’t they? It’s incredible how you can clearly hear whispering from the complete opposite side of the room,” John said.

Ringo and George shared a worried look—but didn’t drop each other’s hand. “Technically,” Ringo began, “we’re not on the opposite side of the room. We’re only halfway across the room.”

George muttered something and shook his head while John laughed. “Just shut up and try not to snog too loudly.”

“What—we weren’t snogging!” Ringo said.

George leaned closer to him. “…We could, though—”

“Please don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: hand held in the dark


End file.
